1. Field
The invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus using a horizontal electric field to display images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is most extensively used as a flat panel display apparatus, includes two substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display applies an electric field to the liquid crystal layer to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and thus the amount of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is controlled.
The liquid crystal display is classified into a vertical electric field mode liquid crystal display and a horizontal electric field mode liquid crystal display in accordance with the direction of the electric field.
The horizontal electric field mode liquid crystal display has been developed since the vertical electric field mode liquid crystal display has disadvantages in viewing angle thereof. In detail, a plane-to-line switching mode liquid crystal display has been researched.